Another Future
by Kurama's Soul
Summary: Un autre futur pour Naruto. Un autre futur, dans la haine, l'amour, la vengeance et dans le sang. Seul le passé de Naruto sera lié au Manga créé par Masashi Kishimoto. Dark Naruto et Good Kyuubi. L'Univers et les Personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Pas de YAOI, Désolé pour les fans. Naru/Ino le couple viendra plus tard dans l'histoire.
1. Commencement

Commencement Il était une fois l'histoire de Naruto, un enfant parmis les autres, fierté de ses parents et .. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'histoire du petit Naruto commence.

Konoha, sept heures du matin, le village s'éveille, les commerçants ouvrent leurs échoppes, les fenêtres des villageois les plus matinaux s'ouvrent pour faire entrer les premiers rayons du soleil et la douce chaleur d'une matinée de printemps. Et surtout, les élèves aspirants Ninjas se préparent activement. Car ce matin, n'est pas un matin comme les autres. En effet, aujourd'hui a lieu l'examin Genin.

Une belle journée commence, seulement quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi les villageois frôlent les murs, pourquoi les commerçants referment leur échoppe à la simple vue d'un jeune garçon? Qui est-il pour provoquer la peur de tout un village?

Ce jeune garçon n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Hôte de Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, et accessoirement fils du Quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Mais ça, Seuls Naruto, Le Hokage et les Conseillers le savent.

C'est ici que commence notre histoire. Le jeune garçon, âgé de onze ans marchait lentement dans les rues du village, vêtu d'un ensemble noir assez large et enfin une cape sombre avec en son centre un œil de la couleur du sang et à la pupille fendue et le kanji du Démon, un katana trône fièrement dans son dos.

Mais ce n'est pas seulement cet accoutrement mélangeant classe et puissance qui fait que les villageois frôle les murs au point d'essayer de rentrer dedans. Non, il y a aussi cette expression qui ne devrait être collé sur le visage de personne, et encore moins sur le visage d'un enfant de onze ans. Une sourire glacial ,une aura meurtrière et sombre , un regard tellement froid qu'il donne l'impression de pouvoir congeler chaque personne croisant ce regard, trois moustaches sur chaque joues et pour finir une chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches rouges lui conférant un air bestial, sauvage et indomptable.

Voilà ce qui donne à Naruto cette particularité de terroriser tout un village rien qu'en se promenant dans les rues.

Naruto marche en direction d'Ichiraku Ramens, un simple restaurant à première vue, mais pas pour notre jeune blond. Ce restaurant était son havre de paix lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il pouvait y manger sans recevoir de regard de mepris et s'y refugier si les villageois se montraient un peu trop violents envers lui.

Mais cette fois, il n'y va pas pour se réfugier, ou même y manger. Non, il y va pour dire Adieu. Car oui, aujourd'hui, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze va déserter Konoha.

Enfin ! se dit-il.

Une fois arrivé au restaurant, Naruto n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins.

"Je quitte Konoha." avait-il annoncé à Teuchi, le patron d'Ichiraku. "

J'espère que tu trouveras le pardon pendant ton voyage, tous ces villageois ne le méritent peut être pas, mais si tu détruis le village, tu deviendras peut être pire qu'eux. Réflechis-y.. Enfin, Je te souhaite juste de bien grandir, de faire attention à toi et de me promettre de revenir un jour." Dit Teuchi d'une voie où l'on pouvait sentir la tristesse.

"Bien sûr que je reviendrais, comment pourrais-je vous oublier Toi qui a été comme un père pour moi et Ayame que je considère comme ma grande soeur. N'essayes pas de me faire changer d'avis, jamais ils n'obtiendront mon pardon ! La seule chose qu'il auront à mon retour, sera leur mort!"

Et c'est sur ces mots violents que Naruto franchit les portes du village commençant une nouvelle vie basée sur la haine et la vengeance.

Durant les premières heures de son voyage, il repense à son passé, à tout ce qu'il a vécu

-Flashback-

A cette époque, Naruto a cinq ans, et il vient de se faire renvoyer de son orphelinat et ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il est jeté à la rue comme un malpropre et surtout il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout ces gens lui courent après, torches et bâtons en main en lui jetant toutes sorte d'insulte mais le mot qui revient le plus souvent est 'démon'. Pourquoi le traitent-ils de démon ? Il a la réponse quelques minute plus tard. Les villageois étant beaucoup plus rapides que lui le rattrapent facilement. A partir de ce moment, Naruto savait qu'il était fichu. Vite arrivé aux portes de la mort, Kyuubi l'aspire dans son esprit. A la vue de Kyuubi, Naruto comprend vite pourquoi les gens le traitent de démon. Après tout, il n'est pas idiot et a déjà pu aller à la bibliothèque et par conséquent il sait qui est Kyuubi. Et au même moment ou multitude de questions lui viennent en tête. Pourquoi Kyuubi est ici ? Que me veut-il ? Va-t-il me faire du mal ? Va-t-il me posséder ?

Il est coupé de ses pensée par une voix grave dont on sent la violence, la haine et tant d'autres sentiments mauvais. Mais parmi cette foule de sentiments, Naruto croit percevoir un soupçon de compassion.

'' Laisses moi le contrôle de ton corps ! Nous allons y passer ! Laisses moi le contrôle, vite ! ''

'' Kyuubi, plutôt mourir que te laisser le contrôle total. Je sais qui tu es, tu as détruit le village il y'a cinq ans et tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader en liberté dans mon corps ? Hors de question ! ''

'' Je n'ai pas attaqué le village volontairement, je t'expliquerais tout si tu me laisse sortir pour nous éviter de mourir bêtement ! ''

'' Pas volontairement ? Sauve nous, je veux entendre ton histoire. '' Naruto est éjecté de l'esprit de Kyuubi, puis d'un coup, il ne voit plus rien, et souffre énormément. L'impression qu'on lui arrache la peau, que tous ses os se broient et qu'on s'amuse à jouer au foot avec son cerveau et ses muscles. De la souffrance, voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et brutalement, il revient à la réalité, et regarde autour de lui. Une dizaine de cadavres. Déchiquetés, éviscérés, brûlés.. Des charpies. Voilà ce que voit autour de lui, le jeune Naruto, âgé de cinq ans. Puis, il fini par se regarder lui-même. Du sang partout.

Le jeune blond a l'impression d'être une statue de sang. Incapable de bouger tant il est terrorisé par ce massacre et couvert de sang. Il assiste sans possibilité de se mouvoir, des ninjas masqués et des habitants arrivés de partout et contemplant avec horreur cette scène .

Naruto se souvient aussi d'être enfermé dans une cage et conduit dans une cellule froide, sombre et humide.Dès son arrivée, il est sorti de sa cage puis violenté par les gardes. Il croit que ça a duré six mois. Six mois, pendant lesquels chaque jour, le petit blond est torturé, affamé, violé et surtout, traumatisé. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, il se laisse faire en ne disant jamais rien. Puis un jour vient où il sort de cette prison.

C'est ce jour là que ce jeune blondinet au visage si expressif, si innocent et ses yeux tellement pétillants change.. Radicalement. Une seule expression sur ce visage. La haine. Plus de sourire large. Seulement un rictus glacial et enfin, plus de malice dans ces yeux bleus à rendre jaloux le ciel. Juste du dégoût.

Puis une sensation de tomber le prend et la seconde d'après, il se retrouve devant le renard. Ainsi commence l'endoctrinement de Kyuubi sur Naruto. Jour après jour, cette voix grave lui revenant dans la tête lui disant qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne et que le monde entier veut sa mort. Il doit attendre une année de plus avant que le destin se montre plus clément et se materialise sous la forme de Teuchi, ce patron de restaurant qui accepte que Naruto mange dans son restaurant. Ce patron devient vite une sorte de père pour l'enfant. Lui sauvant la vie à plusieurs reprises lorsque Teuchi retrouvait le petit blond, affamé et couvert d'hématomes. Et un jour, Le blond fait la rencontre d'une fille deux ans plus vieille que lui. Cette petite fille nommée Ayame se trouve être la fille du restaurateur. Rapidement une amitié profonde s'installe entre eux et passant le plus clair de leur temps à être ensemble, un lien de frère et sœur se développe. Jamais, Naruto n'a le souvenir d'être aussi heureux qu'a ce moment là . Son bonheur est presque parfait.

Il se trouve une famille : Teuchi et Ayame, puis, grâce à ce second père, il obtient une place à l'académie ninja. Il y va, étudie avec sérieux mais ne se lie avec personne.

Kyuubi tolère le restaurateur et sa famille, mais force le blond à ne se lier avec personne d'autre. Puis petit à petit, l'emprise du renard devient plus forte.

Tellement forte que des transformations physiques se font voir. Des mèches de cheveux couleur carmin commencent à se mêler parmi la chevelure blonde et indomptable de Naruto. Une augmentation de sa musculature, une prise de plusieurs centimètres et enfin, cette aura maléfique et glaciale sont la preuve de l'influence du renard sur Naruto.

Le blond en est conscient, mais cela lui plaît.

– Fin du flashback -


	2. En marche vers la puissance

En marche vers la puissance

Deux semaines plus tard

'' Souviens toi Gamin, ne fais confiance à personne ! Je suis la seule personne qui pourras t'apprendre quelque chose ! Les autres ne veulent que ta mort !''

'' Bien, Kyuubi-sama , faites moi devenir fort, et alors je pourrais me venger de tous ces misérables insectes qui vivent dans ce maudit Village ! ''

'' Tu retiens vite Gamin ! Cherches une clairière et nous pourront enfin commencer. ''

Pendant ce temps là à Konoha '' Hokage-sama, l'équipe de recherche que vous avez envoyé ne l'a pas retrouvé ! ''

'' C'est une catastrophe ! Il faut le retrouver à tout prix, renvoyez une escouade d'ANBU ! Il ne faut pas que Naruto puisse s'entrainer en dehors du village, ou alors, il retournera sa puissance contre nous ! ''

Minato, Kushina, pardonnez moi, j'ai failli à ma tâche.. Pense le vieil Hokage.

La nouvelle a déjà fait le tour du village, sur le petit appartement de Naruto, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, on peut y apercevoir des inscriptions. '' On a réussi, le démon est parti ''. Parmi les habitants, les conversations ne tournent qu'autour d'un seul sujet. ''La fuite du démon''.

'' En effet, le démon, comme vous l'appelez est parti, mais lorsqu'il reviendra, vous comprendrez l'erreur que vous avez commise.. Il est temps pour moi de le rejoindre.'' murmure un homme vêtu d'une longue cape avec une capuche rabattue.

Trois jours après

'' Gamin, nous avons étés suivis ! Planques toi ! '' Naruto fonce dans le premier buisson qu'il voit, et camoufle son chakra.

Six hommes et une femme sortent de la forêt puis marchent lentement jusqu'au centre de la clairières, puis après quelques secondes d'observation, l'un des hommes annonce d'une voix clair mais grave

'' Naruto, nous savons que tu es ici, sors de ta cachette nous ne te voulons pas de mal. '' ''Qui êtes vous ?'' demande une voix pas très assurée '' Sors de ton buisson et je t'expliquerai tout. ''

Naruto sort de son buisson essayant de paraître menaçant en adoptant la même demarche et le même regard qui font si peur à ces maudits villageois ce qui n'a absolument aucun effet sur les sept personnes présentes.

'' Bien, je m'appelle Nagato, et voici Konan. Mais je suis également ton grand frère.''

'' Si ça peut vous amuser de jouer sur ce genre de corde, sachez que je ne suis pas franchement disposé à jouer avec vous, Si vous être venus pour ça, vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je lâche mon ami le Renard sur vous. ''

'' Sache, Naruto que non, je ne suis pas venu pour me moquer de toi ou dans le but de t'affronter. Je suis réellement ton frère, Nagato Uzumaki alias Pein. '' A ces mots, Naruto se crispe assez violemment en apprenant qu'un homme s'amuse à se faire passer pour sa famille. ''

Gamin, je pense que ce Pein dit la vérité. En sondant vos chakra, j'y ai remarquer de nombreuses similitudes.''

Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce type en face de moi est réellement mon frêre, Kyuubi-sensei ? ''

'' C'est bien ce que je te dis. Je pense que le Renardeau a retrouvé ses semblables. ''

'' Fiches moi la paix , frère ! Le fait que tu ne sois pas venu à ma rencontre avant me prouve que l'affection que tu me portes n'est pas très haut, alors que ferais-je d'un frère qui ne me porte aucune attention ? J'ai toujours été seul, et je ne m'en porte que mieux, aujourd'hui ! '' Crache Naruto en direction de ce Pein, en insistant bien sûr ses derniers mots,.

'' Au contraire Naruto, je t'ai toujours surveillé de loin, là où personne ne pouvait me voir. Naruto, il est temps que je te révèle la deuxième raison de ma venue. Je dirige une organisation, dont le but est de restauré le village caché des tourbillons, une nouvelle terre où les Jinchuuriki et les Uzumaki pourraient vivre en paix.''

'' Désolé, je ne te suivrais pas. J'ai déjà un but à ma vie. Détruire Konoha est mon seul objectif ! Pourquoi aiderai-je à la construction du village d'une famille qui ne m'a jamais rien apportée, et que je ne connais même pas ?'' Hurla Naruto

''Détruire Konoha, hein ? C'est donc ça ton objectif.. Alors il va te falloir de la puissance, et je sais comment t'en apporter, je te le révèlerais si tu me suis.''

'' Tu peux m'apporter du pouvoir, hein ? Et bien je demande à voir. Après tout, si tu dis vrai, Konoha ne me résisteras pas.''

'' Je vais te montrer la technique héreditaire des Uzumaki, un des plus grands pouvoir au monde ! Le légendaire Rinnegan !''

''Impossible, ce Dojutsu ne peux pas existé, c'est seulement une légende, une chimère !'' Hurla Kyuubi dans le subconscient de Naruto.

'' Tu vois ces 6 personnes qui se ressemblent ? Ce sont des pantins et je les manipule. Ces 6 pantins ont une vision partagée, Et chacun est maître dans un domaine, y compris dans le domaine de ressuciter les autres pantins ainsi qu'une technique spécial, la Répulsion Céleste. Bien d'autre pouvoirs se cachent dans ce Dojutsu et je te les enseignerais si tu me suis et quand tu auras développé tes Rinnegans. Alors, ta decision ? ''

'' Suis le, Gamin. Cet homme pourra t'apporter un pouvoir bien plus grand que ceux que je vais t'enseigné ! ''

'' C'est d'accord, je te suis Nagato. ''

Et c'est ainsi que Naruto, Nagato et Konan partent vers Ame No Kuni. A Konoha, pendant ce temps. '' Mais où est-il ? Ça fait deux semaine que je le cherche, ce garçon avec cette aura si terrifiante, il n'a pas pu disparaître quand même ! Je veux l'affronter, lui donner une correction et lui faire voir qu'une aura ne montre pas le niveau ! S'exclame Sasuke en quête de nouveaux défis.

'' Sasuke-kun ! Pourquoi tu cherche cet abruti qui fait peur, passe plutôt du temps avec nous, tu sais combien on t'aime ! '' Hurlent deux jeunes filles visiblement amoureuse de ce garçon.

Sasuke, exaspéré rembarra clairement ces deux jeunes fille nommées Sakura et Hinata

'' Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce village .. et où est ce type, je veux le battre ! '' Se dit le jeune Uchiha.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Troisième Hokage de Konoha fait les cents pas dans son bureau, pressé que le rapport de l'escouade d'AMBU arrive. Malheureusement, ce rapport arrive avec un triste bilan . 2 Ambus tués en essayant de récupérer Le Dém.. Euh le jeune Uzumaki. En revanche, il apprend aussi qu'il sait vers où se dirige Naruto. Il est en direction d'Ame No Kuni, un village réputé pour être mystérieux et pas franchement sociable envers les autres nations .

'' Ainsi donc, Naruto a retrouvé sa famille ? Nous sommes finis si Nagato apprend les traitements fais à son petit frère durant son enfance. Le village va tomber à cause de sa propre bêtise.. Les Anciens Hokage doivent se retournés dans leur tombe.. ''

Sur la route d'Ame ''

Les ennuis arrivent déjà. Konoha sait désormais où nous sommes et nous enverras ses Ambus. ''

'' Détends toi Nagato, ce ne sont que des Ambus, de plus, il nous suffit de presser le pas. Une fois rendu à Ame, nous ne risquons plus rien. '' Le rassure Konan.

'' Pourquoi es-tu inquiet, Nagato ? Tu t'es débarassé de ces Ambus d'une facilité déconcertante. '' Demande Naruto

'' Utiliser les corps de Pein le fatigue énormément, Nagato ne peux donc pas combattre sur une durée trop longue.'' Lui répond Konan. '' Combien y a t-il de jours de marche jusqu'à Ame ? ''

''Environ une semaine. Profites en pour t'entraîner avec Kyuubi. '' Lui dit Konan comme pour répondre en avance à sa question.

Une semaine plus tard

'' Alors c'est ça, Ame ? De grands bâtiments en pierre lisse et en metal ? Vraiment pas accueillant.'' Pense Naruto en se promenant dans son nouveau village.

Interrompu dans ses pensées, il entend son frère lui dire que l'entraînement commence dès le lendemain, avec comme première épreuve, faire apparaître les Rinnegans de Naruto.

''La tache sera longue et compliquée, mais elle en vaut la peine'' pense Naruto.


	3. Le temps des revélations

Pas de puissance sans souffrance

. Six heures trente du matin – Ame No Kuni.

Après un réveil relativement doux de la part de Konan, une bonne douche et un bref repas, Naruto sort accompagné de Nagato et Konan en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

Le blond réfléchit durant le trajet

Mais qui est cette Konan ? Elle ne m'a pas parlé d'elle et Nagato ne m'a rien dit non plus à son sujet. Cette femme m'intringue. Pourquoi paraît-elle si douce et en même temps si dangereuse ? Pourquoi je lui fais confiance et alors que je me méfie d'elle en même temps? Il faut que je sache ! Pense le blond.

'' Kyuubi-sama, savez-vous quelque chose à propos de cette femme ? ''

'' Je ne sais absolument rien gamin, je ne me rappelle pas avoir l'avoir vu auparavant, mais je pense que tu devrais lui faire entièrement confiance, après tout, Nagato l'a acceptée, donc elle doit être de notre côté. '' Répond le renard.

Durant ce temps, Nagato remarque que notre héros est dans ses pensée, et fixe Konan. Il fait donc directement le lien entre les deux et devine que Naruto se demande qui est cette femme, ce qui est légitime. Mais il ne dit rien pour autant et continue d'avancer, après tout, le temps est à l'entraînement et non aux questions. Un jour, Naruto, Konan et lui réussiront à écraser Konoha et à reformer Uzu No Kuni.

Quelques minutes plus tard.- Ame No Kuni

'' Naruto, nous voici arrivés au terrain d'entraînement, la plaine que tu vois nous servira de terrain, et l'édifice ici présent sera notre lieu de repos, pour nous éviter de devoir retourner à la 'maison' si je puis dire, et donc nous faire gagner du temps. ''

En effet, devant Naruto, se tenait un grand terrain recouvert d'herbe, ainsi qu'un bâtiment d'une taille relativement respectable, si l'on tenait compte de la taille des autres immeubles dans la ville.

'' C'est donc ici que tu m'enseigneras tout ce que je dois savoir pour pouvoir accomplir mon objectif.. Mais avant de commencer, je me dois de fixer mes conditions, après tout, tu as fixer les tiennes. Alors je pense être en droit d'émettre les miennes. Pour commencer, sache que je ne te fais pas confiance. Le fait que tu ai affirmé et démontré que tu es mon frère, ne me suffisent pas pour te pardonner toutes ces années de souffrances. Tu as beau dire que tu m'as observé, tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai enduré. Et je dois donc te dire qu'a la moindre entourloupe, je te tuerais, et jusqu'à ce que je décrète que je sois prêt à te pardonner, Toi, ainsi que ton village actuel (Ame), ainsi que ton village futur (Uzu), êtes sur désormais sur ma liste, au même titre que Konoha. Tu dois savoir qu'en ce moment même, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu me faisais le moindre coups bas. Quand à cette femme, qui se tiens à côté de toi, elle subira le même sort que toi, si elle se met en travers de mon chemin et qu'elle ne se montre pas digne de confiance rapidement. Voici donc mes conditions. J'exige que vous sachiez obtenir ma confiance, et je désire le pouvoir de ces yeux mythiques. '' Ordonne Naruto de façon claire et d'une voie emplie de colère.

Konan est complètement désarçonnée face aux propos, ainsi qu'a la maturité de cet enfant qui paraît si jeune, et pourtant tellement emplit de rencoeur. Nagato le remarque et décide de ne pas ignorer et de répondre aux exigences de son petit frère. Dans le même temps, il demande discrètement à sa partenaire aux cheveux bleus de se présenter et d'être franche envers le jeune homme qui se tient devant eux. Quoi de plus légitime de se dévoiler lorsqu'on doit à un enfant, des années de souffrances, de frustrations, de déceptions, et de haine.

C'est donc Nagato qui décide de prendre la parole en premier.

'' Je vois. Alors c'est donc comme cela que ça devra se passer Naruto. Je pensais qu'il était encore trop tôt, mais je dois m'être trompé. C'est le moment idéal. Naruto, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, trop de choses se sont déroulées dans l'ombre..Voici donc venir le temps des révélations, et je pense que ta cousine à des choses à te dire. N'est-ce pas, Konan ? ''

Naruto, totalement choqué, dirige son regard vers la concernée et voit, derrière ces yeux impassibles, une grande tristesse, ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il a du mal à identifier, quelque chose comme du regret. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire grandir la colère du Jinchuuriki.

'' Naruto, s'il te plait, écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, je t'en supplie'' Implore Konan d'une voix douce et surtout, sentant le chakra de Naruto devenir violent.

'' Mon nom est Konan Namikaze, fille de Noriko Namikaze et de Toshiro Saburoka. Je suis ta cousine Naruto. Et..''

'' Fermes- là ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Savez-vous à quel point j'ai du souffrir à cause de ces deux familles ?! Non seulement, mes parents sont des enfoirés capables d'enfermer un Démon dans le corps de leurs propre fils, mais en plus, aujourd'hui j'apprends que la seule famille qu'il me reste, son un frère et une cousine, incapables de sauver un de leurs proches de la misère et de l'injustice ?! Jamais, au grand Jamais, je ne vous laisserais vous en tirez comme ça ! Félicitations, vous avez courus vers votre propre pertes. Le village d'Uzu ne renaîtra jamais de ces cendres, puisque VOUS ! Les seuls espoirs de ce village détruit, allez mourir ici et maintenant ! Et pour vous montrer quelle forme a la Haine, je vais vous laissé vous faire écrasés par cette même haine que vous avez volontairement laissés s'accroître ! Kyuubi, je te laisse le contrôle. ''

Aussitôt dit, six gigantesques queues de chakra, une sorte de manteau rouge, ainsi qu'une immense envie de tuer, émanent de Naruto. Très vite, le corps de ce dernier ne ressemble plus à celui d'un humain, mais plutôt à celui d'un monstre. Deux grands yeux blancs, une position à quatre pattes rappelant celle d'une bête, six queues volants à l'air libre et un chakra immense et inhumain. Voilà à quoi ressemble le visage de la haine. Mais très vite, Nagato et Konan, découvrent aussi que la Haine a une voix.

'' Misérables Humains ! Comment avez-vous pu oser ?! Laisser un enfant souffrir pendant des années est déjà un acte horrible. Mais que ce soit la propre famille de cet enfant qui le fasse est une chose inacceptable ! J'ai essayé de croire en vous une dernière fois, Humains ! Une dernière fois pour que le petit puisse se construire un futur, en hommage au passé qu'il n'a pas pu avoir, Et vous, misérables, avez laisser passer cette dernière chance, et pire encore, vous avez aggravés votre cas ! J'espère que vous vous êtes délectés du spectacle d'un enfant abandonné par ses parents, abîmé par des villageois, et brisé par sa dernière famille. Car aujourd'hui, sera votre dernier jour. Réfléchissez une dernière fois à ce que je vais vous dire avant que vous succombiez sous ma fureur. Je suis une entité maléfique, considérée comme un démon, et pourtant, qui est le plus cruel d'entre vous et moi ? Un démon, ou une famille abandonnant le petit à son propre sort ? Mourrez et réfléchissez-y lorsque Shinigami-sama sera venu vous cherchés! ''

Alors que Kyuubi se préparait à attaquer, Konan s'approche lentement de l'entité, la terreur dans les yeux.

'' Kyuubi-sama , écoutez ce que nous avons à dire, je vous en conjure. Croyez le ou non, notre désire n'a jamais été de voir Naruto subir tout ce qu'il à vécu.. Jamais nous n'avons voulus ça ! Jamais !'' Affirme Konan, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

'' Oh, et pourquoi devrais-je écouter le moindre mot venant de votre bouche, alors qu'un enfant mort psychologiquement de votre main ne désire que votre mort ? '' Déclare Kyuubi le sourire aux lèvres, de pouvoir venger celui qu'il considérait secrètement comme son petit renardeau.

'' Nous savons comment faire revenir ta bien aimée, Kyuubi ! Alors écoutes nous et nous la ferons revenir! Je t'en prie ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu devoir dire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Naruto compte trop pour nous pour que nous puissions nous permettre de mourir sans avoir pu nous expliqués'' Supplie Nagato.

Cette phrase fige littéralement le renard. Comment cet être, si petit, si insignifiant, peut-il seulement oser le provoquer de la sorte, lui le grand Kyuubi No Yoko ?! '' Nous savons comment faire revenir Yorichime-sama , la reine du clan des Kistune, ta femme ! Kurama ! ''

'' Va mourir, pour seulement avoir prononcé son nom et le miens ! Misérable ! ''

Immédiatement, Kurama, fait apparaître des billes de chakra positives et négatives, les rassembles et les avales, pour faire ressortir de sa bouche, une énorme boule de Chakra pure et concentrée, qu'il tire en direction de Nagato. Ce dernier déroula un parchemin qui absorbe en partie l'attaque. Cependant, une partie n'est pas absorbée et explose sur le roux.

Ce qui le fait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. '' A toi maintenant, la 'cousine' ! ''

De nouveau, il commence à rassembler les billes de chakra pour les diriger vers Konan, qui le regarde, complètement terrorisée et incapable du moindre mouvement. La bleue, consciente de sa mort proche, se resigne et attend sans broncher le prochain tir de chakra, mettant fin à son existence..

'' Kurama-sama, Naruto, écoutez nous pour l'amour du ciel ! Laissez nous juste une chance! ''

La personne qui vient de prononcer ces mots n'est autre que Nagato, appuyé sur un rouleau devant le nuage de fumée, respirant difficilement et ses habits partiellement déchirés. ''

Depuis que le début, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu Naruto, la première fois que je t'ai vu te faire frappé, j'ai décidé de porter le nom de Pain. Pain signifie Souffrance, en hommage à cette même souffrance qui nous lie. Cette douleur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger, de ne pas pouvoir exterminer ces vermines qui osaient te frapper..Et cette douleur que tu ressentais d'être seul et de prendre les coups sans avoir personne pour les contrés.. Voilà pourquoi je me nomme Pain ! Laisse nous une chance de nous expliquer, si nous ne te satisfaisons pas, libre à toi de nous tuer. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse nous une chance..''

A ce moment là, quelque chose d'inattendu se produit. Le manteau de Kurama disparaît, ses queues rétrécissent et diminuent, mais l'envie de tuer reste présente.

'' Expliquez-vous, et vite! Lâches! Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à vous écouter mais je le fait. Soyez à la hauteur. Votre explication décidera de votre sort et de celui de ce village qu'est Uzu. Une seule erreur, et je vous tue. Kurama-sama n'a vraiment pas apprécié le fait que vous parliez ainsi de cette personne qu'était Yorichime-sama ! Alors allez-y. Expliquez vous !


	4. Onze ans et enfin une trace de sentiment

Onze ans et enfin une trace de sentiment

Konoha no Kuni

Madara Uchiwa vient d'être repoussé par le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, puis à l'aide de sa femme, ils scellent le Kyuubi dans le nouveau né. S'enlaçant une dernière fois, le corps de l'Hokage est emporté par le Shinigami, tandis que Kushina perd conscience et sombre peu à peu vers la mort.

Deux personnes courent le plus vite possible en direction du lieu où Kyuubi a disparu. En arrivant sur place, ils sont bloqués face au portrait dressé devant eux. Kushina, allongée à même le sol baignant dans une mare de sang et Naruto, pleurant, un sceau sur le ventre et allongé sur une grosse pierre.

Après avoir vérifier qu'ils sont seuls, Konan et Nagato se ruent vers Kushina. Après un léger diagnostique, Nagato fait un Kagebunshin, lui confie le corps de sa mère et lui ordonne de partir le plus loin possible pour mettre le corps à l'abris.

'' Ce qui appartient à Uzu, doit être rendu à Uzu. '' dit le roux au bord des larmes.

Après un instant, les deux personnes se dirigent vers l'enfant quand soudainement, une troupe d'Ambu se dresse devant eux.

'' Merde.. Des Ambus Racines. On a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Konan, occupes toi d'eux, je récupère Naruto et nous partons. '' Ordonne le dénommé Nagato.

D'un déplacement rapide, le roux prend l'enfant mais n'a pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'il est mit face contre terre et l'enfant lui est retiré tout aussi vite.

'' Danzo.. Tu ne nous ficheras donc jamais la paix ?! '' S'exclame Nagato.

'' Je crains bien que non. Du moins, pas tant que toi et ton amie ne nous laisserez pas Le Démon. '' Répond Danzo en se relevant puis en effectuant des signes

_Fûton – La Déferlante du vide_

Sitôt dit, trois lames de vent sortent des bras de Danzo pour s'écraser sur Nagato.

'' Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, partons. Nous devons sécuriser l'enfant le plus vite possible. ''

De son côté, Konan en a fini avec ses adversaires, elle attend que Danzo et ses troupes partent et se dirige vers Nagato.

'' Nagato ?! Répond-moi ! ''

'' Ca va.. J'ai juste eu le temps d'activer mon rinnegan et de bloquer une partie de son jutsu. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger avant un moment. Partons, nous nous soignerons et nous entraînerons pour venir chercher Naruto. ''

Konan aide Nagato à se relever puis, ils partent blessés et l'esprit occupé par l'avenir de Naruto sans eux.

Le lendemain matin – Konoha no Kuni

Tous les ambus et juunins avec le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sont sur le pied de guerre devant un bâtiment.

'' Danzo, sors de là et donne nous Naruto ! Il ne deviendra pas une arme sous ton commandement ! ''

'' Allons Hiruzen, peut être es-tu sénile avant l'heure ou simplement stupide ? Je n'ai pas ce Démon. Il a disparu hier. ''

'' Un de mes hommes t'as vu hier, t'enfuir avec l'enfant, je suis donc sûr que tu l'as. Mais puisque tu ne semble pas disposé à nous le confier de plein gré, je me vois obligé de détruire ton repaire. Je profite de l'occasion pour officiellement dissoudre La Racine et te mettre aux arrêts, Danzo Shimura ainsi qu'Homura et Koharu pour haute trahison envers Konoha.

Cette histoire est vite bouclée. Les Ambus racines n'étant pas assez nombreux pour opposer une quelconque résistance face à tous les juunins et ambu du village. Danzo et les deux autres conseillés sont appréhendés puis exécutés le lendemain sur le place publique.

Cinq ans plus tard – Konoha no Kuni

Nagato et Konan, postés sur un arbre à l'entrée du village de la feuille regardent ce village qu'ils chérissaient tant autrefois.

'' Enfin nous allons le revoir. Après cinq années.. Si Danzo en a fait une arme, je jure de le tuer de mes propres mains . ''

'' Encore faut-il le trouver.. Konoha a tellement changé.. Le passage du renard a laissé des marques. Des postes de sécurités, quatres gardes à la porte du village, des ambus qui surveillent ..

Konan n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle est coupée par un vacarme

En effet, un jeune garçon et une petite fille tous deux blonds courent dans la rue principale. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne courent pas pour le plaisir mais pour leur survie. Un groupe de villageois sont à leur trousse armés d'outils en tout genre

'' Arrête-toi Démon, nous ne te permettons pas de rester en vie plus longtemps et lâche cette fille, tu vas la corrompre ! '' Cri un homme armé d'un hache.

'' Ouais, à mort le Démon, tu vas mourir ! Mes parents seront enfin vengés ! '' Dit un autre homme.

'' Naruto, pourquoi ces gens veulent te tuer ? Explique moi '' Dit la fille déjà en larme.

'' Je ne sais pas Ino. Mais cours ! Ils vont nous rattraper ! '' Lui répond Naruto

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps devant cette scène, Nagato et Konan se découvrent pour aller porter secours aux deux enfants, mais avant d'avoir pu franchir la muraille du village, ils sont interceptés par les Ambus.

'' Qui êtes-vous et quel est le motif de votre intrusion dans le village ? '' Demande un Ambu d'une voix posée.

'' Allez vous faire foutre ! Deux enfants sont en train de se faire battre par vos enfoirés de villageois et vous ne bougez pas le petit doigts ! '' Hurle Nagaton en direction de l'Ambu.

'' Très bien, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas répondre à nos questions, nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de vous tuer '' Reprit le même soldat masqué.

Après une demie-heure de lutte, Nagato et Konan comprennent qu'ils n'en viendront pas à bout et qu'ils risquent d'attirer d'autres shinobis. Et décident donc de partir tout en laissant un clone transformé dans le village. Histoire de pouvoir au moins surveiller Naruto.

Plus tard, Nagato, toujours aussi triste et en colère de ne pas pouvoir sauver son petit frère, décide de porter le nom de Pein en hommage à la souffrance que Naruto éprouve, sans qu'il puisse l'en tirer. Il fonde également l'Akatsuki, dont le but est de réunir tous les Jinchuuriki et de reformer Uzu no Kuni, la terre de ses ancêtres.

Retour au présent – Ame no Kuni

'' Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvions pas venir te chercher. Nous sommes forts, mais Konoha l'est aussi. Après tant d'années, nous t'avons enfin auprès de nous, petit frère. Nous sommes infiniment...

'' Nagato nii-san..Konan utoko..'' Articule désespérément Naruto, à genoux et laissant librement couler pour la première fois, des larmes de bonheur.

'' Naruto, sache une chose, nous sommes ta famille et il y'a encore une personne que tu n'as pas encore rencontré. Cette personne viendra demain.''

'' Je n'arrive pas à y croire.. Après toutes ces années à croire que j'étais orphelin et détesté de tous, j'ai maintenant un famille..C'est merveilleux.. '' Chuchote le blond

'' Nagato nii-san, tu m'a raconté que tu m'avais vu en présence d'une fille blonde nommée Ino. Ainsi, cette scène doit s'être passée la même nuit que le massacre que j'ai commis. Je dois avouer que ces mois enfermés dans cette cage m'ont fait perdre la majorité de mes souvenirs.. Mais je me souviens d'Ino.. Il faut aller la chercher Grand Frère ! ''

'' Alors reste avec Konan. Je pars pour Konoha, chercher cette Ino. ''


End file.
